In chip cards, which are in widespread use in electronic payment transactions, for example, the communication predominantly take place using a contact-based interface in the form of contact arrays which may be present on the surface of the chip card, the position and shape of the contact arrays being able to be prescribed by ISO/IEC standard 7816-2, for example. In order to set up communication between the chip located on the chip card and a reading device, the chip card first of all needs to be singularized—for example by removing it from a wallet—and then introduced into the reading device. This handling of a chip card can be perceived as not very convenient by a user.
A worthwhile extension which solves this problem is provided by what are known as dual interface chip cards, in which the chip can also communicate using a contactless interface in addition to the customary contact-based interface. The contactless interface on the chip card is provided by a chip card antenna which is connected to the chip. In this case, the chip card antenna and the chip may be arranged on the chip card module together. When the chip card antenna and the chip are arranged on the chip card module together, the chip card antenna is also called a CoM (Coil on Module). The chip card antenna or the chip card module antenna may be in the form of a flat coil, for example.